Contos Eloranos: A invasão dos orcs
by Ayuki-san
Summary: <html><head></head>O reino de Ethruria está sob risco iminente de um ataque de uma horda de orcs. O reino irá perecer?</html>
1. Resgatando Tessan

**Contos Eloranos: A invasão dos orcs**

* * *

><p><em>Nota da autora:<em> _A procura de informações sobre a parte do tridente que carregavam, um grupo de aventureiros tenta ter acesso a biblioteca do reino de Ethruria. Mas o que eles não contavam com mortes misteriosas dos batedores do reino. _

_Esse conto se passa cerca de dois anos antes do casamento real. Faça essa pobre ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Resgatando Tessan<strong>

Era uma manhã qualquer quando um grupo de aventureiros chegou aos arredores do reino de Ethruria. Tinham como objetivo ter acesso a biblioteca local para descobrir como conseguir a parte que faltava ao tridente que haviam adquirido recentemente. Esperavam acessar a cidade com ajuda de Eilien, um elfo espião do reino que havia se juntado ao grupo.

O grupo montou acampamento num ponto não muito distante da cidade principal, porém afastado o suficiente dos batedores elfos. Eles temiam que descobrissem que traziam consigo uma meio elfa, já que Eilien havia advertido a todos que havia uma lei, imposta por uma antiga rainha, que ordenava a morte de todo meio elfo que fosse encontrado, portanto se vissem Arcanya, os batedores não iriam hesitar em atacar para matá-la.

- Por que esse ódio todo aos meio elfos? - indagou Arcanya.

- A rainha recebeu uma profecia de que um meio elfo subiria ao poder e destruiria o reino. Por causa disso, ela decretou que todo meio elfo deveria ser morto.

- Então, por que você não me atacou?

- Eu não compartilho dessa ideia e acho que a rainha interpretou essa profecia errada. - tais palavras deixaram a meio elfa pensativa.

Com o acampamento montado, Azhara e Eilien decidem só eles irem até a cidade para conseguirem acesso a biblioteca e pedem a Gunglain, Marlus e Arcanya que fiquem esperando por eles aqui. O mago então gesticula e recita algo, transformando-se num elfo. Foi necessário o uso desse disfarce, pois o espião havia dito que há muito tempo os humanos foram proibidos de entrar em Ethruria. Com tudo pronto, os dois partiram.

Azhara e Eilien seguiram rumo ao reino através das florestas que a cercavam. Estranharam o fato de não terem sido interceptados por nenhum batedor elfo, mas continuaram a avançar. Não tardou muito para que eles vissem o porque de não terem sido interceptados até agora: os batedores estavam mortos. O elfo e o humano se aproximaram dos corpos, o mago agacha e percebe neles marcas não muito comuns. Ele olha para o outro e se levanta.

- Acho melhor retornarmos ao acampamento. - diz o elfo.

- Concordo. Precisamos avisar os outros, talvez haja necessidade de investigar tudo isso. - concordou o mago.

No acampamento, Gunglain, entediado com a espera forçada, abre uma garrafa de uma bebida que trazia consigo. Sorveu um gole e ofereceu a Arcanya e Marlus, prontamente aceito por eles. O que ninguém sabia é que a meio elfa era fraca para bebida, ficando bêbada rapidamente. Quando o bárbaro foi brincar com ela, a chamando de gordinha, a mestiça não gostou, sacou as espadas e o atacou. Ele revidou o ataque instintivamente e assim uma luta desnecessária se iniciou. O cavaleiro, antes distraído com sua bebida, ao ver os dois engalfinhando-se, entra no meio da luta e separa os dois, esticando os braços.

- Vocês estão malucos ou o que? - esbravejou Gunglain – Estão proibidos de beber e peçam desculpas.

- Desculpa. - Arcanya e Marlus falaram cabisbaixos.

Neste momento, Azhara e Eilen chegam e veem os dois brigões com alguns ferimentos. O mago pergunta a Gunglain o que havia acontecido e ele responde que eles haviam bebido e brigado sem nenhum motivo. O humano balança a cabeça num gesto de desaprovação e o elfo ri. O cavaleiro então pergunta o motivo de eles já estarem de volta.

- Temos problemas. - diz o elfo.

- Quais? - indagou o cavaleiro.

- Encontramos batedores elfos mortos enquanto íamos para a cidade. - respondeu o mago.

- Mas quem os matou? - Gunglain tornou a perguntar.

- Não tenho certeza, mas creio eu que foram criaturas mágicas. - Azhara tornou a responder.

- Se aqueles foram atacados, quem não nos garante que os outros também não estejam mortos? Eles fazem parte da guarda do reino. - Eilen alertou. - Se a guarda não está defendendo a cidade, ela pode ser invadida.

- Teremos que investigar para podermos tirar conclusões mais concretas. - falou o mago.

- Concordo. Mas como faríamos isso? - perguntou o espião.

- Vamos nos dividir e cada um investiga um local. Marcamos o acampamento como ponto de encontro.

- A ideia é boa, mas vocês esqueceram de um detalhe: eu não posso ser vista por elfos. - Arcanya pronuncia-se pela primeira vez.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Todos estão de acordo? - Azhara perguntou e recebeu como reposta acenos positivos.

Com todos preparados para a missão, o mago recita palavras arcanas e toca em Arcanya, deixando a jovem invisível. Cada um segue um caminho distinto com o objetivo de colher informações sobre o ataque aos batedores.

Aproveitando-se de sua invisibilidade, a meio elfa começa a seguir rastros que encontra pela floresta e muitos eram de pés humanos, mas ela percebe que alguns são de elfos. Mesmo não tendo convivido com eles, ela sabe que não é comum eles deixarem rastros. A mestiça continuou em suas buscas e encontrou mais corpos dos batedores, porém um pouco mais distante ouviu vozes. Não hesitou em ir e vê um grupo de mercenários atacando um jovem elfo que parecia ser mago, pois tentava se defender usando algum truque. Arcanya pensa se deveria ajudar pois sabe que seria arriscado se ela fosse descoberta por ele, sua vida estaria em risco. Pensou por um curto espaço de tempo antes de tomar sua decisão.

- Por que vocês não enfrentam alguém a sua altura? - ela disse aproveitando-se de sua invisibilidade. Os mercenários estavam atônitos e olhavam para todos os lugares. O elfo parecia surpreso.

- Quem disse isso? - um dos mercenários falou.

Arcanya não respondeu e foi para o ataque bradando suas espadas. O rufiões tentavam a todo custo acertá-la mas não sabiam de onde vinham os golpes. O elfo, aproveitando da confusão, se afastou um pouco mais. A patrulheira investia contra os mercenários com tudo, aproveitando que estava invisível, fazendo a derrota deles algo iminente. Com a derrota deles, o elfo procura a quem agradecer, olhando para todos os lados.

- Muito obrigado por me ajudar. Como se chama? - o elfo olhava para qualquer direção.

- Você estava precisando. Me chamo Arcanya. E você? - ela se coloca quase que de frente para ele.

- Johann. Preciso voltar para Ethruria, só que não tenho condições de voltar sozinho.

- Posso lhe ajudar. - porém o que ela não imaginaria acontecer era o efeito da invisibilidade acabar na frente do outro. Ele arregala os olhos ao ver a meio elfa "aparecer" na sua frente e ela abaixa a cabeça. - Se ainda quiser a minha ajuda... - murmura.

- Por enquanto é melhor ter a sua companhia do que ser atacado por mercenários. Vou fazer de conta de que não a conheci.

Os dois seguiram até as proximidades dos portões principais da cidade. Arcanya parou e Johann seguiu em frente. Assim que ele chegou aos portões do castelo, ela virou e seguiu o caminho de volta, mas ele a observou antes de passar pelo portão.

No acampamento, o restante do grupo aguardava ansiosamente a volta de Arcanya, pois ela estava demorando além do normal e temiam que ela estivesse com problemas. A espera deles fora sanada quando a meio elfa surgiu sem nenhum arranhão grave e pedindo desculpas por ter se atrasado. Todos conversaram sobre os corpos que haviam encontrado em suas buscas e a patrulheira acrescentou ao seu relato o seu encontro com os mercenários e Johann.

- Mercenários! - Gunglain falou.

- Eles não estão agindo sozinhos, pois percebemos que o ataque ao batedores não fora feito por mãos humanas. - Azhara afirmou.

- Vamos atrás de onde esses mercenários estariam se reunindo? - perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Não vejo outra saída. - respondeu o mago.

O grupo rumou para o interior da floresta na esperança de encontrar respostas que esclarecessem o mistério. Arcanya, como uma boa patrulheira, estava a busca de qualquer rastro e achou um que levava a um ponto mais distante. Virou-se para os seus companheiros e comentou. Azhara sugeriu que ela fosse sozinha o mais próximo possível, pois além de ser mais furtiva que ele, sabia interpretar os rastros deixados. A mestiça concordou e foi para onde os rastros seguiam.

Uma música suave ela começou a ouvir enquanto caminhava em direção dos rastros e não tardou para que ela visse quem era seu executor. A sua frente estava um sátiro tocando majestosamente uma flauta. Ele havia tentado encantar a jovem, mas algum motivo maior não a vez cair no truque. O sátiro guardou a flauta e se aproximou de Arcanya.

- O que essa jovem bonita deseja?

- Segui seus rastros, achando que encontraria o local onde os mercenários se reuniriam.

- Ah sim. Garrick Olho da Morte estava atrás dos rastros deles e dos orcs que os acompanham.

- Orcs? Isso é mais complicado do que eu pensava. Mercenários, orcs e criaturas mágicas juntas? O reino de Ethruria não vai resistir ao ataque.

- Bom, é o que parece. Mas acho que há um jeito de ajudá-los... - e o sátiro fez uma expressão divagadora.

- Qual?

- Há rumores que no centro da floresta há uma estátua de um grande mago elfo. Esta estátua está sob a guarda de uma criatura conhecida como beholder. Talvez derrotando a criatura a estátua informe algo.

- Hum... - a jovem ficou pensativa antes de continuar a falar – Bom, se essa for a alternativa...

Arcanya nem se despediu e voltou apressada para perto dos companheiros. Relatou a conversa que teve com o sátiro, realçando o fato dos orcs e do beholder. Azhara ponderou que a criatura era esperta e difícil de enfrentar, o que fez aquietar os ânimos de Marlus, que já estava ansioso para lutar.

- Não é fácil derrotá-lo. - afirmou Azhara.

- Tens algum plano? - indagou Gunglain.

- Eu serei nulo num combate direto contra a criatura, devido ao olho central criar uma área anti magia.

- Ah que maravilha! - Marlus falou ironicamente e sentou-se no chão. Arcanya deu um tapa em seu ombro e com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios pediu silencio ao bárbaro.

- Continuando... - o mago retomou a palavra – o que planejo é o seguinte: vocês, com suas habilidades, distraem a criatura e se possível a derrotem. Enquanto isso eu chego até a estátua e a retiro dali teleportando-a para o local onde nós anteriormente havíamos montado acampamento.

- Por curiosidade... e se não conseguirmos derrotar a criatura? - perguntou Eilen, que até então estava calado.

- Se eu tiver exito na minha parte, sugiro a vocês que fujam. Caso todos falhem... - Azhara olha para cada um antes de continuar – Prefiro não pensar no que pode acontecer.

O grupo permaneceu parado e pensativo antes de partirem para o local indicado pelo sátiro. Antes mesmo de chegarem no objetivo, eles foram interceptados por dois elfos que reconheceram Eilen no grupo.

- O que faz com eles, Eilen? - um dos elfos perguntou a ele.

- Nesse momento estamos indo ao centro da floresta para encontrar a estatua do sábio elfo, para, quem sabe, conseguir informações sobre as mortes dos batedores do reino. - Eilen respondeu ao seu indagador.

- Esse também é o nosso destino. - tornou a falar o mesmo elfo.

O outro elfo olhava para cada rosto dos outros integrantes do grupo até parar no de Arcanya. A jovem estremeceu levemente com aquele olhar fixo e sério sobre ela. Ele tocou no braço do outro elfo e ambos voltaram a atenção para a patrulheira antes de começarem a caminhar.

- Se vocês quiserem seguir conosco sugiro que ela coloque o capuz de sua capa. – um deles se virou e apontou para a mestiça. Eilen balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo e Arcanya prontamente cobriu a cabeça com o capuz

Prosseguindo a passos largos, o grupo não tardou a chegar ao local onde se encontrava a estátua e o beholder. Azhara passou as instruções para grupo e todos ouviram atentamente. O mago, então, recita algumas palavras arcanas e toca em seu peito, tornando-se invisível. Enquanto o arcano se dirige para onde está a estatua, os outros preparam o ataque. Os elfos seguiram na frente, seguidos de Arcanya, Marlus e Gunglain. Se separaram na intenção de atacar de todos os lados e evitar assim um contra -ataque

Eilen e Arcanya preparam seus arcos e lançam flechas contra a criatura enquanto os outros dois elfos, Marlus e Gunglain investem num ataque corpo a corpo. O beholder foi pego de surpresa com os ataques combinados e mesmo quando tentou desferir um contragolpe não obteve sucesso, perecendo em seguida.

Com a criatura morta, os outros reúnem-se em frente a estátua e os elfos fazem uma mesura a figura petrificada. Minutos depois o mago reaparece, olha ao redor e vê a criatura morta, suspirando aliviado. Os elfos, que antes estavam curvados perante a estátua, viram-se e um deles começa a falar.

Este que vocês veem é um grande mago e membro do conselho de Ethruria. Seu nome é Tessan. Nós viemos em missão para descobrir seu paradeiro. - e fixou seu olhar em Azhara – Mago, há algo que possamos reverter o estado atual dele?

Por um momento o mago humano hesitou do pedido feito pelo elfo, mas lembrou-se que ele também precisava do sábio. Então revirou a sacolinha que trazia presa a cintura e encontrou aquilo que procurava: o pergaminho que havia ganho de Viviane contendo uma magia que revertia petrificação. Com o pergaminho em mãos, Azhara vai até o sábio e começa a ler o que estava escrito. Aos poucos, o que era pedra ganha vida e o sábio desperta lentamente, respirando o ar ao seu redor. Os elfos se aproximam dele e fazem uma pequena reverencia. Tessan agradece e pergunta quem desfez o efeito da petrificação e Eilen aponta para o arcano humano, que faz uma pequena mesura.

- Creio que seja melhor conversarmos em Ethruria. - diz Tessan – Por favor, deem as mãos. - e então ele conjura uma magia de teleporte, levando todos ao reino elfico.


	2. O teste de realeza

**Contos Eloranos: A invasão dos orcs**

* * *

><p><em>Notas da autora: Para combater o ataque dos orcs, os tesouros da família real de Ethruria devem ser usados. Somente aquele que passar no teste é digno de usá-los. Arcanya candidatou-se com a esperança de conseguir.<br>_

_PS: Aposentos fortificados é uma forma "carinhosa" de se dizer prisao. E aí gente mereço reviews?_

* * *

><p><strong>O teste de realeza<strong>

Ao chegar em Ethruria, os aventureiros ficaram hospedados na mansão do sábio Tessan, com exceção dos elfos. Além de descansarem e recuperarem suas energias, aqueles que tinham algum tipo de ferimento receberam cuidados especiais das enfermeiras que habitavam o local.

Algum tempo depois, um dos criados da mansão adentra a sala e diz que seu mestre gostaria de conversar a sós com Azhara, se retirando em seguida. O mago humano olha para seus companheiros e sem entender o motivo dessa convocação vai ao encontro do sábio. Ao chegar nos aposentos de Tessan, o humano é convidado a sentar-se em um poltrona perto do elfo.

- Encontramos batedores do reino mortos. E não foi obra de criaturas comuns e nem humanas. - o mago humano tomou a palavra.

- Já estou ciente de tais fatos, assim como da iminente invasão dos orcs ao reino. - o sábio olha para o humano com um ar preocupado.

- Há algum jeito de evitar esse ataque?

- Sim, se utilizarmos os tesouros reais de Ethruria.

- Quem pode utilizar tais tesouro? - Azhara estava curioso e sua mente ansiava para saber dos detalhes.

- Aquele que passar no teste real para se tornar rei. O teste consiste em resgatar os tesouros reais, mas a busca não é fácil. Muitos falharam desde que a rainha Vershala desapareceu, por isso Ethruria passou a ser governada pelo Conselho de Sábios do qual eu faço parte.

- E quem pode se candidatar ao teste?

- Qualquer um que tenha sangue élfico. Primeiramente só os da nobreza tiveram acesso ao teste, mas eles falharam. Então foi aberto a todos os elfos do reino aptos a enfrentar o teste. - após terminar a frase, Tessan nota que o humano coça o queixo como se pensasse em algo. - O meu relato lhe intriga?

- Em nosso grupo há uma excelente patrulheira e acho que ela está apta a fazer o teste. Sangue élfico ela tem porque ela é mestiça, só não sei se aceitariam ela devido... - Azhara foi interrompido por Tessan.

- Percebo que sabe da lei contra os meio elfos. Não vou me opor a isso, ela tem sangue élfico e terá a chance de fazer o teste, se ela aceitar. Mas algo me intriga, mago. O que trouxe vocês a Ethruria?

- Queremos ter acesso a biblioteca real para pesquisarmos sobre a existência de um tridente do qual parte dele temos posse.

- Hum... - Tessan coça o queixo – Bem, se nos ajudar a defender a cidade lhe garanto o acesso a biblioteca. Lhe interessa? - Ao apresentar a proposta, o elfo fez o humano pensar um pouco antes de dar a resposta final.

- De minha parte está aceito. Preciso expor essa ideia aos outros.

- Mestre, preciso falar com você. - um jovem elfo trajando roupas de mago entra na sala. Para ao ver Tessan e Azhara conversando. - Eu não sabia que estava acompanhado. Volto mais tarde.

- Não se preocupe rapaz. Já estou de saída. - o humano se levantou e foi até a porta. - Com licença. - e saiu, deixando os dois elfos conversarem a sós.

No quarto onde o grupo estava acomodado, Gunglain usava de seus galanteios para as elfas que estavam cuidando deles e instigava a Marlus fazer o mesmo. Arcanya apenas olhava e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Não demorou muito para que Azhara chegasse e também presenciasse a mesma cena. Com educação ele pediu para que as jovens elfas se retirassem, o que fez com que o cavaleiro reclamasse. O mago não deu atenção aos protestos do outro e começou a falar sobre a conversa que tivera com o conselheiro, enfatizando a ideia de ajudar o reino.

- Arcanya, qual sua opinião sobre o teste real? - indagou o mago.

- Não sei. Tantos outros falharam, se eu falhar também? - respondeu a mestiça.

- E se você passar? Você poderá mudar muita coisa.

- Mas se eu falhar o ódio contra os meio elfos aumentará.

- Pense Arcanya. - a meio elfa concordou com a cabeça e Azhara finalizou a conversa.

Não tardou muito para que um outro criado entrasse no quarto e dissesse que mestre Tessan queria ver a jovem patrulheira. Arcanya olha espantada para o criado que já ia saindo do recinto. Sem entender o motivo da convocação, a mestiça se levanta, ajeita o capuz sobre sua cabeça e se dirige aos aposentos do sábio elfo. Ela bate algumas vezes na porta antes obter a permissão para entrar.

- Sente-se jovem. - o elfo apontou a poltrona defronte a ele. A jovem sentou-se e tornou a ajeitar o capuz que teimava em querer revelar quem ela era. - Em minha casa você não precisa esconder-se por debaixo de um capuz.

- Mas... é... que...

- Eu sei quem você é, meu aprendiz Johann me falou de ti. - dito isso a meio elfa fica sem outra opção senão concordar em tirar o capuz. Ao revelar-se, causa um espanto no olhar do sábio e este depois exibe um sorriso. - Você é muito parecida com sua mãe.

- Minha mãe? - Arcanya o olhou incrédula – Você conhece a minha mãe?

- Sim. Tristania Fio de Prata foi minha melhor aprendiz. Também era a heroína do nosso povo e general do nosso exército, todo elfo de Ethruria tinha orgulho em falar dela. - Tessan percebe que a jovem está interessada em seu relato.

- Onde está minha mãe? Sabino não me disse onde encontrá-la, na verdade ele não me deixava sair da floresta onde morávamos.

- Infelizmente, sua mãe está morta. Ela sacrificou a vida para que você e Sabino fugissem daqui vivos. É preço que ela pagou por infringir a lei de Ethruria. - o sábio proferiu essas palavras com pesar.

- A lei contra os meio elfos. - a patrulheira olhou para suas mãos antes de voltar o olhar para o elfo - Mas se ela era sua aprendiz, por que não ofereceu abrigo? Provavelmente deve ser a favor dessa lei.

- Não é assim tão fácil, minha jovem. Se eu oferecesse abrigo a ela, talvez hoje essa conversa não existisse. E não sou a favor da lei, pois ela foi interpretada errada. Um dia você entenderá.

- E eu tenho outros parentes? Tios, primos...

- Seus tios moram mais afastados do centro de Ethruria. É justo que você os conheça e eles saibam que a sobrinha deles está viva. Vou levá-la até lá.

- Muito obrigada.

O elfo levantou-se e chamou algum criado, dando-lhe ordens para arrumar sua carruagem. A mestiça ajeitou o capuz sobre sua cabeça e aguardou o momento de sair. Quando o criado retornou avisando que estava tudo pronto, os dois seguiram para a carruagem e partiram rumo a residência da família Fio de Prata.

Ao chegarem na casa, foram recebidos pelo criado e acomodados numa sala de estar. O local, apesar do aspecto nobre, exibia um ar sombrio e atraia o olhar curioso da jovem patrulheira. Não tardou muito para que Gwydion chegasse e cumprimentasse o sábio, olhando estranho para Arcanya, que estava sentada mais atrás.

- Qual a honra da sua visita sábio conselheiro? - falou o elfo mais jovem.

- Ah caro Gwydion, vim lhe trazer uma pessoa para que conhecesse. - e com as mãos pediu para que a meio elfa se aproximasse. Ela se aproximou dos dois e retirou o capuz. Gwydion arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Não pode ser! - o elfo cavaleiro exclamou.

- Sim. Sou Arcanya, filha de Tristania Fio de Prata.

Gwydion ainda olhava incrédulo para a sobrinha, mas lágrimas teimavam em querer escorrer por seu rosto. Ele não acreditava que o bebê que sua irmã dera a luz há mais de vinte anos estava ali vivo. Limpando as lágrimas com dorso da mão, ele abraça a mestiça com força.

- Lara! Lara! Vem aqui! - ele chamava pela irmã.

Não demorou muito para que uma elfa, um pouco mais nova que Gwydion, entrasse na sala. Ela olha a cena e abafa um grito de surpresa com a mão. Depois se junta ao irmão e abraça a sobrinha.

- Fico feliz em poder conhecer vocês. - Arcanya falou.

- Nós também. Achávamos que estava morta. Você é um pedaço de nossa irmã. - Lara concordou. - Apenas sabíamos que Sabino havia levado você daqui, mas não tínhamos certeza se estaria viva ou morta. Não fomos atrás pois podíamos ser punidos, tal qual foi sua mãe.

- Já nos bastava o que nos aconteceu por ela ter gerado um mestiço, o prestígio que perdemos. - Gwydion fala com rancor, fazendo com que Arcanya esboçasse uma reação tristonha. Lara, para reparar o acontecido, dá uma leve cutucada nele. - Desculpe. - o elfo falou.

- Eu que me desculpo por todo transtorno que causei a vocês. - desculpou-se a patrulheira.

- Você era apenas um bebê, nada tinha a ver com isso. - Lara segurou a mão da sobrinha. - Creio que você queira ver sua mãe.

- Eu quero. - a mestiça assentiu com firmeza.

Lara levantou e pediu que Arcanya a acompanhasse. Gwydion também se dirigia para a companhia da irmã, mas antes convidou Tessan para acompanhá-lo. O sábio rejeita o convite alegando que era um momento familiar e o cavaleiro elfo segue seu rumo com a irmã e a sobrinha.

Minutos depois eles chegam a um aposento mais ao fundo da propriedade. Era o mausoléu da família e neste local estava enterrado o corpo de Tristania Fio de Prata. Lara abriu os portões do local e entrou, seguida de Gwydion e Arcanya. Eles pararam defronte para o túmulo e a meio elfa ajoelhou-se.

- Mãe, eu não pude conhecê-la, mas a agradeço. Agradeço por hoje está aqui ajoelhada ao seu túmulo lhe pedindo perdão. Perdão pelo fato de você ter se sacrificado para que eu vivesse. Prometo que seu sacrifício não será em vão. - enquanto dizia essas palavras, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Os irmãos Fio de Prata apenas assistiam a cena, sem interferir em nada. Alguns minutos de silencio precederam antes da patrulheira levantar-se e pedir para que voltassem para junto de Tessan. Ao chegarem na sala de estar, todos se acomodam nas poltronas e Arcanya se pronuncia:

- Tessan, eu soube por Azhara a respeito do teste real de Ethruria. - a jovem faz uma pausa para respirar profundamente. - Disse a ele que pensaria antes de dar a resposta. Pois bem, estou pronta para o teste. - Os irmãos a olham incrédulos, mas o sábio deixa um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto.

- Possui armas? - Gwydion pergunta e a meio elfa mostra suas espadas e o arco que traz consigo. O elfo as olha e vira para a irmã. - Lara, analise as armas dela. Minha irmã é maga com poderes de adivinhação. Saberá se suas armas estão prontas.

- Arcanya, pode me passar as suas armas? - a elfa estendeu as mãos e a mestiça lhe entregou as armas. Lara as olhou com profundo interesse por algum tempo e as devolveu para a sobrinha. - Você não terá chance alguma no teste se usá-las. - as palavras ditas pela adivinha frustrou as esperanças da jovem.

- Eu lhe empresto a minha espada. - Gwydion desembainha uma belíssima espada toda trabalhada e entrega a mestiça. - Faça bom uso dela.

- Está pronta? - indaga o sábio a Arcanya.

- Sim. - a jovem responde convicta.

Eles se dirigem a carruagem e se deslocam para o local onde seria realizado o teste real. O local era bem afastado do centro do reino, um bosque onde parecia não haver vida alguma e uma trilha que levava a um pequeno monte que contrastava com o bosque: lá havia vida, o verde vibrava. Assim que a carruagem parou, Arcanya desceu e olhou ao redor. Por um momento ela havia sentido medo, mas não fraquejou e seguiu em frente. Da carruagem, Tessan e seus tios torciam para que tudo terminasse bem.

Arcanya seguia pela trilha atenta a qualquer coisa que surgisse. E não demorou muito para que fosse interceptada por um animal: um tigre dentes de sabre. Ela se aproxima dele sem demonstrar medo e com toda tranquilidade sussurra palavras para acalmar o animal. O tigre demonstra uma reação amistosa e obedece a patrulheira quando a mesma pede para que retire-se da trilha.

Ao final da trilha estava o sopé do monte e no topo, o local dos tesouros reais. A primeira vista parecia o trajeto ser tranquilo de percorrer e a meio elfa não hesitou em fazer o percurso. Porém uma voz sombria a interrompeu.

- Vou matá-la sua mestiça maldita!

A patrulheira olhou ao seu redor com a espada que seu tio havia lhe emprestado em punho. De imediato nada viu, mas não tardou para algo etéreo aparecer na sua frente. Arcanya estava defronte a uma banshee que repetia inúmeras vezes que iria matá-la. A meio elfa sabia que teria que passar por ela para alcançar o monte e assim pegar os tesouros reais de Ethruria. Ela não sabia como passar pela criatura e precisou de um curto tempo para tomar uma decisão. Revirando a pequena sacola que trazia presa a sua cintura, acha um pergaminho e começa a lê-lo. Uma aura invisível a envolve e faz com que a banshee se afaste. Esse era o momento propício para pegar os tesouros.

Desviando-se da criatura, Arcanya segue pelo monte até o local onde as relíquias reais se encontravam. O tesouro da família real de Ethruria era composto por um arco, dez flechas, um par de botas, uma espada, uma capa, um cajado e um pergaminho. A patrulheira tomou posse de todos os itens e desceu em direção a trilha, seguindo sem ser interferida pela banshee pois ainda estava sob os efeitos mágicos que o pergaminho havia lhe concedido. Ela poderia prosseguir no caminho com os tesouros, mas resolveu enfrentar a criatura utilizando duas relíquias: o arco e as flechas. A mestiça pega um das flechas na aljava e o arco, erguendo e atirando a flecha contra a ela. A banshee recua com o primeiro golpe recebido e a jovem já prepara um segundo ataque, erguendo o arco e atirando em seguida. A segunda flecha também acertou, fazendo a criatura se contorcer e quando recebeu a terceira flecha, ela se desfaz.

Com a banshee derrotada, a patrulheira retorna pela trilha até o local onde estava a carruagem. Ao chegar é recepcionada primeiramente por Tessan e depois pelos seus tios. Ela mostra os tesouros para o sábio e ele afirma que são os da família real, parabenizando-a pela conquista, curvando-se em seguida numa gesto de respeito, repetido pelos tios. A jovem fica sem graça com tais gestos e pede para que se levantem, prontamente atendida por eles.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo, mostrar os tesouros reais ao conselho e eles lhe afirmarem como rainha de Ethruria. - Tessan falou. Todos concordaram e entraram na carruagem.

Quando se aproximavam do centro de Ethruria, Ki-Lin veio de encontro a carruagem e Arcanya desceu para fazer um afago em seu unicórnio. Tessan a aconselha montá-lo e exibir os tesouros de Ethruria enquanto segue ao castelo do reino. A jovem concorda e monta no unicórnio, seguindo a frente da carruagem.

Alheios ao que estava acontecendo com a meio elfa, seus companheiros de aventuras faziam coisas para se distraírem. Azhara estudava alguma coisa dentro do aposento onde ele e os outros haviam sido instalados. Marlus percorreu o entorno da mansão de Tessan a procura de alguém para desafiar, pois estava a fim de exibir suas habilidades. Gunglain preferiu deixar a mansão e conhecer mais Ethruria, caminhando em seu centro. Ele perguntava a um e a outro os melhores lugares do reino a se visitar. Numa dessas conversas, o cavaleiro percebe uma comitiva seguindo para o castelo, reconhecendo Arcanya e seu unicórnio.

- Parece que sua amiga conseguiu passar no teste. - disse uma jovem elfa que estava ao seu lado.

- Ao que me parece sim. - concorda o cavaleiro, despedindo-se em seguida e indo para o castelo.

Ao chegar no castelo, Arcanya desmonta de Ki-Lin e segue para o salão principal, encontrando no local o Conselho de Sábios do reino. Tessan a acompanha e comunica aos seus colegas que ela havia passado no teste real. Eles pedem a meio elfa que lhes entregue os tesouros para averiguarem se eram verdadeiros e ela atende ao pedido. Depois de alguns minutos analisando, eles confirmam que são verdadeiros, o que leva um dos conselheiros a um acesso de raiva.

- ISSO É MENTIRA! MENTIRA! ESSES TESOUROS SÃO MEUS! MEUS! - um dos sábios grita insanamente, inconformado do fato de Arcanya ser legitimada como rainha. Ele tenta atacar a mestiça, mas Tessan intervem conjurando uma magia que faz com que o outro sábio caia morto.

- Mas... - a jovem não conseguia entender o ato do outro sábio.

- Ele também tentou o teste real e conseguiu passar, mas os tesouros o rejeitaram porque ele não possuía bondade no coração. Ele não aceitou esse fato e só o mantivemos no conselho devido a ele pertencer a nobreza. - explicou Tessan.

- Vossa majestade. - um humano com vestes de mago entra no salão principal e faz uma reverência.

- Azhara. - Arcanya exclama e percebe que além do mago, Gunglain e Marlus também entram no salão e fazem a mesma reverência. A meio elfa fica sem graça. - Ei vocês não precisam disso, são meus amigos.

- Precisamos apresentá-la aos súditos. Eles devem conhecer a nova rainha deles. Levem-na até a varanda do castelo e a apresentem aos súditos. - disse um dos sábios do Conselho.

Tessan a leva até a varanda e a apresenta aos súditos, recebendo deles saudações vibrantes. Os moradores de Ethruria estavam felizes com a nova rainha. Arcanya acenava sem ao menos saber o que estava fazendo ao certo, retribuindo o carinho que estava recebendo. O sábio pede licença a todos para a rainha se retirar, pois ela iria se preparar para as festividades de coroação que iriam ocorrer a noite. Feito isso, os dois se retiram e os preparativos começam.

Enquanto isso, na entrada principal da cidade, os guardas da cidade tentam impedir a entrada de uma jovem humana. Ela alegava que vinha em nome de um nobre para dar um recado a rainha, porém a historóa contada não fazia com que os guardas acreditassem e mantinham-se de pé impedindo sua passagem.

- Bom senhorita, mostre o brasão do nobre que lhe enviou. - um dos guardas pergunta num tom zombeteiro.

- É... bem... - a humana não sabia o que falar.

- Então senhorita. - o outro guarda a segura pelo braço – Nos acompanhe até seus "aposentos fortificados". - e com a ajuda do outro levam a jovem humana para o castelo.

No castelo, os preparativos da cerimônia de coroação estão bem agitados, com os criados correndo de um lado para o outro. Arcanya estava recolhida em seus aposentos reais, nervosa com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Azhara e Marlus resolveram voltar para a residência de Tessan a fim de se prepararem e Gunglain preferiu passear pelo castelo. Em seu passeio, ele presencia a chegada de dois guardas com uma jovem e reconhece a jovem como aquela que já lutara ao seu lado anteriormente. O cavaleiro se aproxima deles.

- Fernanda! O que faz aqui? - Gunglain pergunta a jovem. Quando ela intencionou a responder, é interrompida por um guarda.

- Ela estava tentando entrar escondida. - o guarda olha sério para o cavaleiro – O senhor a conhece?

- Ah sim, a conheço. - e soltando a mão do guarda do braço de Fernanda – Ela gosta de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. - e ao terminar puxa a jovem para perto de si. Os guardas ainda tentam argumentar algo, mas nada conseguem, retirando-se em seguida.

- Muito obrigada. - Fernanda agradece, enquanto tira as mãos de Gunglain de seu braço.

- Espero que não apronte mais nada, pois posso não ajudar. Aproveite o baile de coroação de Arcanya e divirta-se. - despedindo-se de Fernanda e saindo do local. Fernanda, vendo-se sozinha, resolve circular pelo castelo.

A noite, tudo estava preparado. O salão do trono real estava decorado e recebia os nobres locais. Os conselheiros estavam presentes ao lado do trono. Azhara, Marlus e Gunglain estavam misturados entres os nobres e Fernanda não estava ali presente. No quarto, Arcanya estava aos cuidados das criadas, ajudando-a com o vestido e o cabelo. Ela deveria estar impecável para a cerimônia.

Não demorou muito para que Arcanya entrasse no salão, acompanhada de Tessan que a leva até o trono. Um dos conselheiros segura a coroa e entrega ao sábio, este fala algumas palavras aos convidados e passa a coroa para as mãos da jovem, que a coloca. Uma salva de palmas se espalha pelo salão e só diminui quando a rainha começa a falar.

Meu primeiro ato como rainha de Ethruria é acabar com essa lei que dá pena de morte aos meio elfos. - a reação de todos foi o silêncio absoluto com tais palavras ditas por Arcanya e alguns cochichos eram ouvidos. Segundos se passaram até que palmas fossem ouvidas e outras se juntando até que todos estavam aplaudindo a jovem soberana.

Após o discurso, o baile de coroação teve inicio. Alguns formavam pares para dançarem, outros, como a rainha e Azhara, ficavam apenas observando. Marlus tentou dançar com alguma elfa, mas sua inabilidade não permitiu e ele preferiu apenas observar. Gunglain, ao contrario do outro, conseguia encantar as jovens e cada instante dançava com uma elfa diferente. Mais ao fundo do salão, não interessada em dançar, estava Fernanda. Ela observava os convidados de olho nas riquezas que possuíam, circulando entre eles. Ao andar pelo salão, desviando de alguns casais que estavam dançando, ela esbarra em Gunglain.

- Gostaria de me conceder uma dança? - disse o cavaleiro galanteando a jovem, esta aceita o convite.

Gunglain segurou a mão da jovem e a levou para o centro do salão, puxando-a para perto de si. Enquanto dançavam abraçadinhos, no embalo da música lenta que tocava naquele instante, Fernanda, utilizando-se dos seus talentos ladinos, enfia a mão na sacolinha que o cavaleiro trazia preso a cintura e pega, sem ele perceber, uma gema preciosa. Ao fim da música, a ladina agradece e vai embora, se misturando entre os convidados.

O clima da noite continuou ameno e animado, contrastando com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Os orcs estavam próximos, mas agora os elfos tinham uma nova líder para guiá-los na batalha.


End file.
